Sugar Sweet
by AzureFlameKnight
Summary: Sakura' s mom is the owner of the town's best bakery When Sakura is the envy of many people, she gets bullied and her family moves.To prevent hurt,she changes her last name and becomes a nerd at her school What happens when Syaoran finds out her secret?Sx
1. As it all begins

Syaoran walked slowly to his new school, looking keenly at his surroundings. Being so fascinated by the bright pink cherry blossom trees lining the path, he seemed not to notice a certain brown haired blob coming toward him...If you were a bypasser, this is what you would of heard. stomp stomp stomp " AHHHHHHH!!!" " HOLY " CRASH! **Thunk! **

Syaoran pov

_' owww...that hurt...why didn't I just take the limo like Eriol...oh yeah. Because then I would have been swarmed by the fan girls shivers I. HATE. FAN. GIRLS. I don' t see how Eriol can deal with them rolls eyes_

_Oh yeah... what did I run into..? _

When Syaoran looked up, he saw the most amazing pair of emerald eyes. The thing he bumped into was a girl! He was imaging how she would look in a dress when she snapped angrily

" OWW!! GET OFF ME YOU PERV!!!!"

_...Its not my fault...she' s the one who fell UNDER me!!!_

" HEY! It' s NOT MY FAULT YOUR THE ONE WHO CRASHED INTO ME!!! I WAS GOING TO SCHOOL UNTIL YOU..."

The girl's eyes widened. She began running like mad toward HIS new school. That' s when he finally realized she was wearing the same uniform he was...

_I guess she goes to my school. At least she won't be in my class...Eriol is SO gonna smirk at me when I get to school. I bet he and mother set this up all the way back in China... _Then he heard the school bell.

Oh _beep_! I'm late on my first day!?! He sprinted all the 7 more blocks to school.


	2. Fan Girls never run out of Breath

Sakura pov

Sakura had just made it to school before the teacher came in.

" Aren't you lucky today Sakura-chan" whispered her best friend Tomoyo. " Were getting two new students today! I hope they're guys...we have too many girls in our class.." I looked at Tomoyo weridly. Since when did SHE want to have guys in our class? Tomoyo went on and on about how great it was to have an even number of girls and guys and having all of them DATE each other. " Well Tomoyo..at least it won't be that jerk I met this morning..." Sakura began. Sakura looked up from her desk and saw the evil pair of amber eyes she saw this morning. " You have GOT to be kidding me" Sakura banged her head on the desk and muttered " WHY? WHY ME!?!"

"Hey, I remember you! Your the one who..." Syaoran was going to continue as their teacher walked in.

Normal Pov

Their teacher Karuki-sensei said " Good Morning class. Before we start our lesson today, I would like you to meet our two new students from China. Meet Mr. Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol. Please introduce yourselves.

" Hello, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. Pleasure to meet you! I hope I can be all of your friends" He made a smile. All of the fan girls in the class began screaming " I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND ERIOL!!! BE MY BOYFRIEND! HERE'S MY EMAIL!"

You could see Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropping and muttering "Stupid fan girls are dumber than a cactus" Tomoyo on the other hand was blushing as Eriol looked directly at her. When Sakura saw this, she thought evilly, 'Tomoyo has always tried to get me with the guys in our class. Why don't I try and do the same to her?' Amazingly, Syaoran felt the same about Eriol...well sort of. ' Eriol always tried to set me up with those blonde girls he met on the STREET, why don't I set him up with this girl? Then he'll concentrate on being with her instead of my love life..' he thought. They both thought " BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS PERFECT!"

Unfortunately for Syaoran, he can't keep his thoughts to himself and said it out loud. Sakura saw this and whispered to him " If you want to set Hiiragizawa-san up with the girl he's looking at, her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. If we set them up I think they'll leave us alone" Syaoran, rather than yelling at her, agreed.

Both Sakura and Syaoran went to Karuki-sensei and yelled " Karuki-Sensei! Why don't you let Daidouji-san show Hiiragizawa-san around the school later?" over the screaming. Karuki-sensei yelled back " OKAY! But AFTER THE INTRODUCTIONS ARE OVER!! SAKURA SHOW SYAORAN AROUND THE SCHOOL TOO THOUGH!!!" Sakura agreed, turned around, then just realized. SHE HAD JUST AGREED TO TAKE Li AROUND THE SCHOOL! She swore loudly. Lucky her, no one could hear her over the screams.

Syaoran pov

After they had finished screaming an hour later, Syaoran introduced himself. " Hi, my name is Syaoran Li. Don't talk to me, look at me, or say you love me. If you do, I'll make you fall in love with Eriol."

"HEY!!" said Eriol. Syaoran glared and continued " Both Eriol and I came from China, and have Chinese backgrounds. That's all."

Suddenly, all the girls (excluding Sakura who was currently losing brain cells to the desk, and Tomoyo who was staring dreamily at Eriol) started screaming "SYAO-BABY!! I LOVE YOU!!" Syaoran cried out " WHY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They didn't shut up for another 2 hours.


End file.
